The use of electronic devices with touch-based user interfaces (e.g., devices such as the iPhone®, iPod Touch®, and iPad® devices from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.) has increased significantly in recent years. These devices use multitouch-sensitive surfaces, such as a touch screen display or a touch pad, as the main input for manipulating user interface objects on a display and/or controlling the device. These devices also have a number of features that require fine manual motor coordination, such as rotating or shaking the devices for activation of such features.
But people with limited motor skills, such as those with certain finger or hand impairments, may find performing multitouch gestures (e.g., two-finger pinch/depinch gestures or other gestures that require two or more simultaneous finger contacts) difficult, if not impossible. Additionally, these users may have trouble rotating the device, grasping the device, shaking the device, or pressing various physical buttons on the device.